Llovizna
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Entonces, ése día, mientras las gotas que se precipitaban desde el cielo los empapaban a ambos sin piedad alguna, Ron descubrió que Lavender era más que una sonrisa bonita, maquillaje y ropa de diseñador. Oneshot Regalo para Thaly


Disclaimer:Ya sabeis, por éso, no os lo diré :)

* * *

-Won-won-Escuchó que le llamaban, cuándo se dirigía con Harry a hacerle una rápida visita a Hagrid, entonces desvió las vista del camino empinado y observó que su novia, Lavender, le hacía señas para que se acercase. Miró a Harry con pesadez, quién, prácticamente, se rió en su cara mientras le daba una palmada comprensiva en el hombro.

Se dirigió hacia un nuevo camino, ignorando los gestos burlones que Seamus le hacía por ser un "_Controlado Ronnie_" y se encontró con ella, quién, inmediatamente y sin ninguna vacilación, le envolvió entre sus brazos, a lo que él, apenas pudo atinar a darle unas leves palmadas en la espalda, un poco incómodo.

Cuándo finalmente se separaron, ella le cogió de la mano, llevándole debajo de un frondoso haya lejos de todo el bullicio de alumnos curiosos y metiches.

Ambos se recostaron en el pasto, y, para sorpresa de él, todo fue por iniciativa de la chica, a quién, definitivamente, no le importó mancharse los vaqueros con el rocío de la mañana.

Se contemplaron durante unos instantes, cosa completamente nueva, o, al menos, ella lo hizo, mientras Ron pensaba la forma en volver a estar de buenos modos con Hermione.

Si alguna vez le hubieses preguntado a Ron si Lavender tiene un lunar cerca de su ojo derecho, él te diría que no, que no lo tiene, cuándo, definitivamente, allí está. Pero, en cambio, si le preguntases a Lavender cuántas pecas tiene Ron en su cara, o, en sus manos, ella podría llegar a responderte con toda la precisión del mundo, porque, el hecho de que le mire de reojo desde que ambos estaban en cuarto curso, también ayuda.

Cuándo él salió de sus cavilaciones y le vio a ella mordiéndose el labio con una maldita lentitud, supo que ya era hora de entrar en acción, si es que así podía llamársele a estar tanto tiempo besándose hasta tal punto de sentir que su cabeza le daba vueltas por la falta de oxígeno.

Pero él lo disfrutaba, porque no había mirada de "podrías haberlo hecho mejor Ronald" o gesto de impaciencia porque no pudiese saciar el espacio vacío.

A él le gustaba eso, porque, la mirada que Lavender le dirigía después, hacía que el sentimiento de ser el sobrante, de ser el inferior, desapareciese.

Le agradaba porque le hacía sentirse importante, por primera vez en su vida.

Y la besó, posando con torpeza una de sus amplias palmas en el frágil rostro de ella, mientras que la muchacha apoyaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y dirigía una de sus manos a su cabello, para despeinarle un poco más.

El beso fue cómo siempre, salvaje, desbocado, con pasión de por medio y un sabor a gloria que desprendía de los labios de uno y llegaba a los del otro, con una necesidad que no tenía límites.

Y cuándo se separaron, respiraciones alteradas y cachetes en llamas, no pudieron más que mirarse, y Ron, ésta vez, mientras se perdía en los ojos chocolate líquido de ella, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquel momento.

Entonces Lavender le sonrió, mientras sus manos se encontraban en el pasto húmedo y verde. Y, en aquel instante, él le devolvió el gesto, percatándose de cierto lunar cerca de su ojo derecho, al costado del párpado inferior, rasgo del que nunca se había hecho conocedor, hasta entonces.

La pasión aún les hacía presa de sus acciones, pero había quedado en un segundo plano, en algo que si bien era indispensable, podrían vivir sin ello durante unos minutos.

Ella cortó el silencio, su mirada se dirigía hacia el cielo poblado de nubes grises, que amenazaba con llover de un momento a otro.-Vamos a luchar contra tú sabes quién, y vamos a ganarle-

Ésa frase, carente de vacilación, de temblor en la voz, que denotaba una gran determinación y rezaba del valor Gryffindor en cada sílaba, a él le sorprendió bastante.

Se le quedó mirando anonado, pero después, cuándo divisó la decisión que desprendían aquellos ojos castaños, no pudo más que sonreír condescendiente, apretando un poco la mano de ella, que aún se encontraba entrelazada con la de él.

Y las gotas comenzaron a perfilar en el horizonte, primero una, luego, dos, y, después, una llovizna torrencial en los terrenos casi deshabitados, excepto, por ellos dos, quienes no parecieron notarlo.

Entonces, ése día, mientras las gotas que se precipitaban desde el cielo los empapaban a ambos sin piedad alguna, Ron descubrió que Lavender era más que una sonrisa bonita, maquillaje y ropa de diseñador.

* * *

Éste fue mi intento de no bashear a Ron, un pequeño reto personal. Muchas gracias a todas mis divinas de la f-list, por darme motivos para querer a Ronald xD

Besotes!


End file.
